Surprise
by luvtvnbooks
Summary: Alex slept with Sloane and now 14 years later they have a daughter. Mark never sees her because she lives in Scotland that might change soon. Bad first chapter but stick with it .
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this first chapter is rotten but its just a filler to explain. I live in Scotland so we're only on season 4 so I don't know anything about Sloane other than what I can get on the internet. It's quick and dosen't make sense but it was interesting. Please review emilyxxx

14 years previous

"_KAREV, YOU SLEPT WITH MY DAUGHTER" Mark screamed._

"_Um dad, I'm pregnant again" Sloane whispered. It was like a reality show._

"_KAREV, I'LL KILL YOU !" he grabbed Alex before changing his mind. He dropped Alex on the floor and stormed out. Going to Joe's before his head exploded._

"_Alex I'm going to visit family in Scotland okay, come and see the baby whenever" Sloane told him before leaving._

13 years previous

"_Mark, before you tell me to go away Sloane had a little girl this morning" Alex grinned. _

"_Good" Alex wasn't forgiven or anything close but he still wanted to hear about his little girl._

Every year since Mark has been sent a photo a video and a message:

Age 1: _Amy smiles for the first time _ with a photo of a smiling baby and a video of her and Sloane in the park

Age 2: _Amy laughs for nearly an hour! _With a photo of her and the non-stop laughing in a video

Age 3: _Amy won't stop talking _with picture of the little girl pointing at the TV and asking questions

Age 4:_ Amy graduates from nursery _with a picture of Amy in her graduation gown and a video of her throwing her hat in the air and failing to catch it. By now she has long wavy dark hair and startling blue eyes with a cheeky Karev-like smile. She was beautiful.

Age 5:_Amy goes to school _A frowning Amy in school uniform.

Age 6: _taking piano lessons _with a video of her trying to play a tune

Age 7: _Amy gets a rabbit _ A picture of a happy Amy with a black and white bunny in her arms.

Age 8: _Amy takes figure skating lessons(ice skating) _A picture of Amy in white skates on a rink.

Age 9:_ Amy starts the cello _ A video of Amy with what looks like an oversized violin. He laughed as it was bigger than her.

Age 10: _Amy falls in love with horse riding, passed grade 1 piano_ with a picture of Amy on a big horse

Age 11 :_ Amy does show jumping, and moved up a skating level, passed grade 2 piano _ A video attached of Amy riding at a huge jump and sailing through the air.

Age 12: _Amy does her first skating show, passes grade 3 piano, falls off horse _ with a picture of a very grown up Amy in a skating dress during her routine.

Age 13:_ Amy starts clarinet, gets merit for French, falls of more horses and wins her first skating competition and passes grade 4 piano _this time with a video of Amy at a party dancing.

Mark couldn't help but feel sad as Alex handed the last one. He had missed all of this because he was angry at her. That didn't seem fair on Amy.

"Mark I shouldn't tell you this but you look pretty upset. Every year Amy comes over here to compete with horses. She's staying near Derek's land in a month's time. I'll take you to meet her." Alex didn't understand why this year was different but it made him think he wouldn't like not knowing his own grand-daughter. Sloane was sure to kill him.

"Um...sure" Mark was overwhelmed at the thought of meeting Amy.

Next will be better and longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Not much better than the first but was fun to write. Last update before holidays so be patient . Please review. emilyxxx

On the plane to Seattle

"Amy, Amy, AMY WAKE UP" shouted Eva. Shaking a rather unhappy Amy.

"What is it!"

"Nothing I just wanted to see if you would wake up" she said giggling. Amy rolled her eyes and looked out the window just as the plane touched the tarmac. She grabbed her bag and stormed off without a glance at her friends. After about an hour arguing which bus to take they settled on the 201, and the 4 girls were on their way.

They were staying at some cottages near a barn. Usually there would be an adult but this year their parents thought they were responsible enough. Well they tricked them into that but...

At the cottages

"I want this room" shouted Maya and walked into the big white room. Eva followed. Leaving Amy and Jenny to share the smaller one.

They picked bunks and sat their bags down.

"It feels different this year." Amy said.

"I know weird right? Maybe cause were alone" Jenny replied. There was something really creepy but they pushed aside that feeling and went to settle the horses in. Maya had a tiny chestnut called Red, Eva a brown pony called Bella, Jenny owned a black and white horse called Patch and Amy being the daredevil brought her spotted grey horse called Tara.

She was also helping the owners out by attempting to train their black stallion, Shadow Dancer. Who despite many attempts remained wild. She had always wanted to ride him but every year passed up on the chance fearing he would hurt her. Now she was older and more confident she felt she was ready. Her friends all agreed she was crazy for trying but his owners said if he still wasn't able to be ridden he would be put down.

"Hey Tar, how bout we go for a ride?" Amy asked.

She tacked- up Tara to find the other girls doing the same. They got changed and set off into the woods. The best friends galloped along and jumped over some fallen trees. It felt like any other year.

They were back in time for dinner and were calling a pizza when Amy went to see Shadow.

He was galloping about in his field and she offered him a carrot. He edged forward and sniffed her before snatching the carrot and running back to the corner. He was far off being ridden but at least he remembered her. Last year she had worked hard with him until he got spooked and kicked out, breaking her arm. Her mum wasn't happy. He seemed sorry and had a guilty/cheeky look about him.

Amy wasn't in the mood for pizza and went to bed. Not that she was able to sleep because of the noise Eva and Maya were making.

Early the next morning

Amy pulled on her jods and boots and set up a jumping course. Out of the group she was the best jumper. She could clear massive and tricky jumps without thinking. That's why she bought Tara, as a challenge. The frisky horse needed a strong rider who was always focused. She put out some of the biggest, scariest jumps she had taken. She knew the bright colours would distract Tara and make her pay attention. Amy was fearless.

She mounted her horse and got Tara listening to her. She got her into a perfect canter before setting at the first jump. She popped over the first couple before turning sharply to the biggest. It had five brightly coloured poles. As she was cantering towards it someone caught her eye she screamed

"Dad" just as Tara spotted her escape route and ducked out the side sending Amy tumbling through the air and crashing into the jump. She tried not to cry in pain knowing her dad would make a massive deal out of it. She slowly picked herself up and walked painfully over to Tara, who was munching grass over the fence.

She walked her horse over to where her dad and another man were standing. Alex's mouth was hanging open and he looked like a fish.

"Amy are you okay, like really?" he asked shocked.

"It's part of being a rider dad, it happens like four times a day sometimes more" rolling her eyes.

"You never answered"

"Well I'm really sore but I don't think there's anything broken" she mumbled.

"Well tell me later if it doesn't get better, Amy this is your granddad" he said bluntly.

"Um, nice to meet you. I'm taking Tara to her stable." She said a little stunned.

"She's staying right next to Derek's land?"Mark asked Alex.

"Yeah, they have his permission to ride through it, he knows her." Seeing the look on Mark's face he added

"He doesn't know she's your granddaughter".

"Ohmygod seriously? He's way too young" Eva as usual voiced her opinion.

"Yeah, well he is" Amy snapped back.

"Okay okay, cool it Ams just saying"

"Well don't, I've got a killer headache."Alex and Mark appeared as she said the last part. Alex eyed her and she just glared at him.

"I'm fine"

"The last time this happened I had to call Derek" Alex said worriedly.

"Yeah and he said I was fine".

"Concussion is not fine" Alex mumbled really quietly. Mark smirked.

"Whatever I am FINE!" with the conversation over she walked away.

"Before you ask yes she is always like that" Maya told Mark.

When Jenny got back to the room she found Amy muttering to herself about "overprotective, incompetent fools" storming around. It was quite funny to watch. She had dinner at the local restaurant with Alex and Mark and went back to the cottages where the other girls had started the annual first-night party.

Next chapter I'm planning Mark taking out Amy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so this s short and jumps everywhere but... will love you if you review only own Amy Maya Eva and Jenny and horses Emilyxxx

All of the girls exceptAmy were up and in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hi Jenny is Amy here"

"Yeah but she wasn't waking so we left her, she didn't sleep well"

"Okay thanks". He and Mark went into her room and saw her wrapped up in her covers.

"Amy"

"Amy it's your dad wake up". He was starting to panic when she moved and rolled over to face them.

"Do I need to get Derek again?"

"No dad I just don't feel good, just leave it" Amy always sounded threatening when she really used her Scottish accent and said something like that.

"Amy would you mind going out with Mark"

"Um yeah give me half an hour". They left her to get ready and then Mark drove her to a posh restaurant for brunch.

"So what kinda food do you like?"

"I'm vegetarian so..."

"Okay, I should have guessed what with the animal-loving".

She picked pasta and he had steak. She stared at him and rolled her eyes.

"So, your mum every talk about me?" he asked.

"A couple of times but I see her for like an hour every day, I leave for the ice-rink at 5 and then school then I go for a ride and I get home about 9".

"Oh" They ate in silence and he drove her back.

"So today was good" she told him with a smile.

"Again sometime?"

"Aye sure" she said then giggled, "That means yes" she went on.

"Bye then".

"How'd it go" asked Alex.

"Good, you could have told me she was vegetarian, I could've taken her to a steak-house!" he growled.

"Well it's more fun not to" he grinned.

Amy went to see Shadow, he was prancing about as usual. He trotted over, Amy smiled to herself thinking maybe this year she would ride him. He was so much calmer around her. She fed him a polo mint before reaching over the fence to touch him. He snorted and stepped back. Then he came forward and let her touch him. She left his food and left him to go inside. There she found Derek sitting with her dad and Mark.

"Dad!"

"He's here for work Amy"

"Good"

"So how are you Amy?"

"What is it with you people" she screamed before walking out.

"What did I say" asked a confused Derek.

"She is like a mini-bailey when she goes like that" Mark laughed.

Derek found Amy in Tara's stable.

"So seriously what did I say"

"Nothing, just thought my dad was over reacting" she said going red.

"Well he did mention it" he muttered.

"I KNEW IT!" She yelled.

Derek stepped back and she giggled giving in.

"I'm sore but that's normal so you're not needed".

"Good, your dad can get pretty scary" he sighed.

"Yeah well can you do me a favour" getting an idea.

"Anything"

"Keep my dad away tomorrow; I want to ride a horse in peace". She wanted to try riding Shadow; her friends would be going to a soccer match so she had all the time she needed.

The next day

"You comin' Amy?"

"No, don't feel too good" she sighed.

"Okay" replied Ava. She was counting the seconds until she was left alone.

"Hey Shadow" she called approaching with his saddle.

He snorted and walked towards her. Before he knew what was happening she grabbed him and put his bridle on. She held him tight waiting for the struggle that never came. Once he was fully tacked she mounted and sat up. Amy was nearly jumping up and down with excitement. She took a long shot and gave him a tap with her heels; he responded perfectly and walked forward.

3 hours later

Amy was cantering at the same jump she took with Tara, in her head she knew she shouldn't even be out of a walk never mind jumping. He took off and clipped the top rail making Amy scream in horror as she felt the gorgeous horse fall through the jump. He came down on top of her and then everything went black.

So bit of a cliff-hanger because i was tired. Thanks for reading Emilyxxx


End file.
